About Uniforms
by Hanae da Firefly
Summary: Teacher? Prestigious, horrid career. Teacher student relationship? Good studies and social skills. Teacher student fetishist romance? NO. Additional literary input from nympho poet DH Lawrence? Smart. NOT. Dress up? Oh god. Oneshot, sex, AU. [CL]


Cloud opened the door noiselessly, a brow arching in amusement at the figure before him. The older man seemed completely oblivious to the presence of the blonde, too immersed in his own world as he stood in the middle of the room, wearing clothes that seemed at least two sizes too small for him, his long, brown locks pulled back into a tight ponytail. The dark-haired man had on a formal black blazer over his slim frame, white shirt clinging snugly to his body like second skin. He grunted as he sucked his stomach in, apparently trying to button up his black pants. 

What the hell was Leon _wearing_?

A bemused smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Cloud leaned back against the wall by the door frame, eyes scanning the brunette's appearance with strange fervour. His blue eyes lingered on the taller man's firm backside, accentuated further by the _tight_ trousers. A strange thrill rose inside him as his gaze raked upwards, sudden realization dawning upon him as he noticed the familiarity of the clothes.

He bit down his lower lip, afraid that his grin would widen.

Already, his mind was beginning to work furiously as the image of a flushed, panting young school boy with the distinct features of. . . hmm. . . say, Leon – perhaps with shorter hair – filled his head; lids drooping lazily, soft lips parted, shirt unbuttoned revealing an invitingly creamy chest as he _begged_ in pure deference for. . .

Cloud shook his head, biting back a chuckle. He'd get fired for even _thinking_ about. . . such. . . things. Teachers and students had to maintain a reasonable amount of distance. Even friendship was frowned upon. That was the golden rule. And he was a teacher who adhered strictly to this rule, though he already had a pack of students clinging to him as though they were super glued in place. Even so, he had to steer clear of such scandalous thoughts, or some other teachers might catch on to that fantasy he had been harbouring for quite some time.

Still. The image was already causing the rest of his body to react.

Besides, the object of his desires was currently in _his_ apartment and no longer in _school_.

No harm allowing his mind to wander undoubtedly to the gutter once again, he decided.

Cloud pressed his lips tightly together as they curled upwards, his head fogging up as the school boy Leon his mind had conjured obediently climbed onto his desk, pushing away a few textbooks and undoing the rest of his shirt buttons as he pulled the necktie off. Cloud often wondered if it would snap or tear should it be used for tying something other than a neck. The belt followed soon after as he stood up in his mind, leaning forward and sliding his tongue along the boy's vulnerable throat. Soft sighs, quiet whimpers; hands grasping him closer as a timid voice whispered for his 'guidance'. Hands trailing expertly into the student's. . .

Feeling heat rush to his groin as his spine tingled with excitement, Cloud closed the door silently and slinked up towards the brunette with stealth and guile he didn't know he possessed.

Leon was too caught up with his belt to notice the blonde's presence, but stiffened almost immediately when he felt a warm hand on his own, prying his arms away and sliding into his already too-tight pants.

"Wanted to surprise me?" was a husky whisper that caressed his ear as a hot tongue licked the outer shell, causing the brunette to shiver involuntarily.

"That was the plan, yes," was a murmured response, Leon shuddering when the blonde began massaging his groin. He kept himself from thrusting into the man's skilled hand, trying to keep the heat rushing through his body at bay, if not for a while longer. "I wanted to see if it still fit," he explained breathily, biting down on his lip in an attempt to hold back a moan.

Gingerly, Cloud pulled his hand out of his trousers, turning the older man to face him as he forced him down onto the couch. His gaze flickered along Leon's well-defined body, taking in his appearance clothed in their old school uniform as something doubtlessly erotic flashed through his eyes.

Cloud leaned forward, their faces so close that their noses touched. Leon could simply _taste_ the blonde from where he was.

Blue eyes regarded the man with a touch of uncertainty.

"You know about my thing with. . ."

"I know."

It was a quick response, accompanied by a curt, reassuring nod on the brunette's behalf.

Leon looked up, his expression almost timid as he noticed carnal flames lighting up in Cloud's deep blue eyes; the blonde's gaze hungrily burning into his own. Leon licked his lips, swallowing in anticipation as the teacher leaned in, his hot breath tickling his skin, gaze growing ever more heated.

"I didn't think you were the type to let me. . . _indulge_ in these sorts of things."

Breath a little shaky, Leon decided not to answer for fear of groaning in response to Cloud's busy hand. He had been forcing himself into his old school uniform with sleeves and pant legs far too short for his current stature from at least a decade past for an important reason – a reason that would lose its significance if he let his own instincts take over.

Cloud sat by him on the couch, pulling his hand away – to the brunette's short-lived relief – and draping them across Leon's waist, tugging him closer.

"Hmm. . . sit on my lap," the blonde ordered, his expression coy and sensual.

Obediently, Leon climbed onto Cloud's knees, face reddening as Cloud pulled him so that he straddled the blonde's very hard erection. Licking his lips, Cloud leaned back, his fingers pulling out the back of Leon's tucked in shirt and sliding up underneath it, cool fingers creeping up slowly before withdrawing.

"And what would you like me to teach you today?" Cloud asked him, his lips curled into a small smirk. He raised a hand to cup Leon's chin, thumb caressing his lower lips before a finger trailed down, over his throat, past the tie and over his buttons, tracing a fine line over the brunette's chest.

"_Algebra_ maybe?" he asked, voice husky and low; causing something to flutter and twinge within Leon. "Ah, perhaps _biology_. . ." Leon stopped himself from fighting back a blush (because he knew Cloud liked it) when he vaguely recalled the lessons in reproduction that their teacher, Sephiroth, had breezed through – quickening the learning experience by getting a pair of students to, err, _enact_ it. It didn't quite help that they had been in an all-boys _class_ (the girls were scattered in the arts classes) and that Leon had been forced to be the 'girl' then (under the ruse of his features being 'delicate' and 'womanly').

Cloud let his finger trail down to the brunette's groin before going on ahead and massaging it once more, causing Leon to gasp harshly and curl his fingers tightly into the teacher's shoulders.

"No. . . I think I'll just press on ahead with _literature_," Cloud murmured, his smirk widening as Leon's breathing sped up, the blush on the man spreading much lower than he had initially imagined.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Leon's ear.

"Make a mistake and I'll _spank_ you until you get it right," he whispered, giving Leon's arousal a firm squeeze through the tight fabric. The brunette could only nod, letting a muffled groan escape his lips as he bit down harder. Heat was coursing through his veins deliriously, feeling himself get caught up in the excitement of something as sluggish as fantasy sex. Honestly, he would much preferably just get dragged to the bedroom, but if Cloud wanted to have fun with the 'events' leading up to sex, then Leon decided that he would just comply.

If he could keep up, that is.

Cloud had a hand in his boxers, squeezing his backside rather ardently as the other pulled him by the necktie, closing the gap between them, their lips brushing against each other.

"D.H. Lawrence wrote a famous poem entitled 'Sex isn't. . .' what?"

Arching his back forward, squeezing his eyes shut at the pure irony of the question, Leon shuddered as Cloud grinded his hips upwards into the brunette's. His knees were resting by the teacher's waist, squeezing slightly as Cloud's fingers began perusing a particularly sensitive spot below his waist.

Huh, he had never bothered touching him there before.

"Answer. . . or I might have to punish you," Cloud said breathily, his tone tinged with amusement.

Leon swallowed, parting his lips to respond though a shaky breath escaped him before he could control himself.

"S-sex isn't s-sin," he replied, biting back a moan as the blonde began nipping at his throat. Humming in gratification, Cloud merely squeezed his backside harder, pinching a bit and causing slight daggers of pain to pierce his skin. A slight wave of thrill rippled inside him, adding to his arousal as he found himself strangely stimulated by the blonde's actions.

"Hmm. . . I believe you should show more respect," he said, amused, as a soft, pink tongue began sliding along Leon's throat before settling on the fleshy area by his collarbone.

"Sex isn't sin. . . _sir_," he replied, correcting himself as Cloud sank his teeth into his skin, making an angry shade of red stain it before he felt it sting sharply. With a slight shudder, Leon closed his eyes and arched sharply into the teacher's grasp; head buried in Cloud's shoulder as he felt the blonde's tongue dart out and lap at the blood trickling down from the nape of his neck.

"Correct; Sex isn't _sin_," he reaffirmed; his voice husky and low in Leon's ear. "For being such a good boy, I'm going to let you take off this _stuffy_ blazer of yours. . ."

Cloud yanked at the collar of the blazer, Leon pulling his arms away from the blonde so that he could slip it off for him. With a satisfied noise, Cloud flung it to a side, eyeing the brunette's muscular figure that rippled underneath the stretched shirt as he licked his lips, savouring the lingering taste of blood.

He curled a finger over the top of Leon's necktie, loosening it by a margin.

"Do you want to get out of that _tight_ shirt?"

Leon nodded mutely, head unbearably light. When he felt another sharp pinch on his backside, he quickly swallowed, wringing his arms loosely around Cloud's neck as he lifted his head to look into the teacher's eyes.

". . .Yes, sir."

Cloud leaned back in his seat, his lips curling up smugly. He pulled Leon by the tie, pressing their lips together in a frustratingly chaste kiss. Cloud broke away almost immediately, his gaze raking downwards, brows brought together as he counted in his head .

"Good. For every question you get right, you may undo a button."

Leon nodded again, feeling heat rush to his head and leaving him in a foggy daze.

"How many stanzas does 'Sex Isn't Sin' contain?"

Cloud had his tongue curling around Leon's earlobe, saliva dribbling down and latching onto his neck. The brunette sucked air through his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut in concentration.

"E-eleven?"

"That's right."

Anxiously, Leon brought his hands up and shakily unbuttoned his collar, Cloud's grip on his tie still firm and unrelenting.

"Does the poem employ iambic pentameter?"

The blonde was already trailing down, sliding his tongue along Leon's collarbone, smearing his hot saliva as he did so.

"N-no."

"Hmm, you're such a good student, it's repellent."

Leon licked his lips, tugging the second button off, revealing more of his pale skin.

"What does he categorize the poem under?"

"Pansies."

"Right again. God, I just want to smack that ass of yours," Cloud murmured breathily, his eyes flashing with amusement as his hand pinched the brunette's backside again. Leon stiffened slightly, perspiration beading his forehead as he undid the third one, the shirt stretching and exposing his firm chest.

"And what are pansies. . .?"

"A collection of thoughts. . ."

Leon trailed off, moaning softly as Cloud traced the contours of his chest with his tongue, curling it around a stiff nipple before licking at it, slowly and sensually. He grasped Cloud's forearm with a sweaty palm, keeping himself upright as he hunched into the blonde.

"Hmm. . . three more to go. . . what is the word 'pansies' derived from?"

Leon bit on his lip, trying to steady his train of thought as the question caught him off guard.

"A-anglicé pansies?"

"No, not quite, but I'll accept that answer," the blonde replied flippantly, as Leon undid another button, pulling him down with the necktie and engaging in a deeper, more forceful kiss. His tongue pushed insistently against the brunette's, flitting it across the roof of his mouth. Leon tilted his head slightly, groaning into the kiss as Cloud began grinding their hips together again.

The blonde pulled his hand out Leon's pants, eliciting a slight whimper from the brunette. He raked his fingers in Leon's messily pulled back hair, pressing their mouths together harder still, biting and pulling on his lower lip.

Pulling away for breath, Leon leaned forward, grasping onto the blonde's shirt for support, panting violently. Eyes half-lidded, he trained his hazy gaze on the teacher who was licking his lips, face a tad flushed. Cloud eyed the brunette heatedly, impatience welling up inside him as he began tugging at Leon's shirt.

"You've been such a good boy," he murmured breathily. "I'll let you take this off as a bonus. But maybe you'd like to earn. . . _extra credit_. . .?"

Shivering in anticipation, Leon bit down on his lower lip, nodding shakily.

". . .Y-yes, sir."

"_Good_."

He pushed Leon off his lap, making the man land on the floor with a surprised thud. Unzipping his own pants, he grabbed the brunette by the hair, pulling his head up and crushing his mouth against Leon's warm lips. Hungrily, he rubbed his tongue against the brunette's, groaning softly as he sucked the other man's lips. Pulling Leon away by the hair and breaking the kiss, he stared the brunette in the eye with a knowing expression.

"Suck me off."

He relinquished his grip, rubbing his fingers in Leon's scalp tenderly, as though apologizing for his roughness. Leon wrapped his slender fingers around Cloud's throbbing erection, giving it a tentative lick before curling his tongue around the head and sucking. Moaning, Cloud threw his head back, eyes fluttering closed as jolts of electricity prickled at his skin. Leon's mouth was wonderfully hot and wet, teeth scraping along his length slightly and adding on to the feverish high. He kept himself from thrusting into the brunette's mouth, threading his fingers in messy brown hair as Leon began bobbing his head up and down, his mouth clamping tightly over Cloud's gathered heat and sucking as he did so. Leon dug his fingers into the blonde's thighs, licking along the underside before going past his gag-reflex and swallowing hungrily. Cloud bucked, a harsh gasp caught in his throat as Leon held his hips down firmly, eyes shut tight in concentration. He sped up his pace, sucking harder and going faster, sending shivers and spindles of heat shooting through Cloud's body with skill and expertise a high school student shouldn't be possessing.

Caught with that train of thought, the teacher immediately pulled Leon off him, pulling the brunette back onto his lap and stealing his lips in a passionate kiss. Leon pulled away, confusion radiating in his eyes. With a sly smile, Cloud pressed a tender kiss to the brunette's lips before yanking his belt off, his other hand ripping his shirt from the back, baring Leon's upper body as the remaining buttons popped out of place, causing the brunette to cry out in surprise.

Taking advantage of the confusion, Cloud pushed Leon down against the couch, pressing the brunette's bare chest to the cushions as he fumbled with the belt. Holding him down with his weight, Cloud rubbed his groin coaxingly against Leon's buttocks, finishing up with the buckle before he leaned forward completely, pressing his chest against the brunette's warm back. A hand creeping down Leon's stomach, Cloud began rubbing a stiff nipple between his fingers, causing him to groan, unrestrained.

Leon buried his face in the cushions, his tight pants growing even tighter as Cloud massaged his gathered heat into hard arousal. His leather belt was wrapped firmly around his arms, keeping them locked in place behind him. He struggled a little, trying to loosen its grip but was held down securely by the blonde.

"This won't do. . ." Cloud murmured with unrepressed glee, giving the brunette's backside a firm smack. "You need to be obedient and stay _still_."

Whimpering softly, Leon complied, allowing Cloud to yank his trousers off and throw it over his shoulder with strangely driven fervour. Expertly, Cloud slipped his hand into his boxers, fingering his erection as he buried his face in the crook of the brunette's neck, breath a warm gust in his ear. Feeling something hard dig into his buttocks, Leon staggered forward, resting his chin on the couch and leaning down on its edges to keep him from falling.

Cloud's other hand creeped up lightly, opening his mouth and inserting his fingers inside. Leon began lapping at them with an obscenely wet tongue, saliva dribbling down, plentiful, into the teacher's hand. Cloud pressed a gentle, wet kiss on the nape of his neck, trailing down over his spine as his other hand pulled the brunette's boxers off. At that moment, the rubber band holding Leon's hair back snapped, causing limp, brown locks to spill over his shoulders and stick to his face and neck.

He nudged Leon onto the couch with his knee, making the brunette kneel on the soft pillows littered on the furniture. Probing his entrance with saliva-slicked fingers, he felt Leon tense as finger after finger disappear past the ring of muscles, spreading it about and making him lean forward feverishly as a moan resonated in his throat. With his other hand, he grabbed the end of the necktie still hanging around Leon's neck and pulled at it, causing the brunette to raise his head and meet Cloud's lips for a ravenous kiss.

Pulling his hand out of Leon, he quickly rubbed his erection with whatever fluid was left before aiming carefully. With a sharp thrust, he rammed into Leon, causing the brunette to gasp as pain mingled with pleasure. He pulled out, thrusting back harder and deeper before beginning a continous rhythm, rolling his hips forward hypnotically as he groaned at the sheer heat engulfing him. Leon was usually on top, and Cloud would treasure how deliciously _tight_ the man was, ramming in harder and faster, causing the brunette to crumple bonelessly onto the couch. One hand on his slender hip, Cloud began pumping Leon furiously with his other hand, the brunette moaning harder, gasping intermittently as he began thrusting uncontrollably into the blonde's grip. The teacher groaned as Leon squeezed his buttocks together, increasing the friction and pleasure unimaginably.

The pace picked up, both overworking their frustrated bodies to a frenzied, heated peak before Cloud let out a harsh gasp, crying out Leon's name. For one blissful moment, all thoughts flooded free of his mind, his body numb with ecstacy. He felt his legs give way, body collapsing on top of the brunette's and giving him an unintentionally hard squeeze, causing Leon to spill into his hand and onto the couch. Shakily, Cloud pulled out of the brunette and began to fumble uselessly with the belt that had begun cutting into Leon's forearms.

Freeing his arms of the leather belt, Leon turned himself over, body still wracked with small tremors. He pulled Cloud up towards him, capturing his pliant lips in a heated kiss as he tugged the blonde's shirt off. They lingered on, breathing intermittently through their noses as their bodies calmed down once again. Leon broke away first.

"Shit. . . I didn't know you were _that_ agressive. Is your head _**always**_ that deep in the gutter when you're teaching?"

Cloud managed a soft smile, nodding sheepishly. "It's the necktie and the pants. . ."

Leon eyed him momentarily before leaning down and pressing a deep, meaningfully tender kiss on his lips. Cloud hummed, content, as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Damn, if it isn't sexy," Leon murmured, licking his lips as he stared down hungrily at the blonde. "Happy Anniversary."

Chuckling softly, Cloud pressed light, breathy kisses to the older man's throat.

"Are we going to do it your way now?"

"Hell yes. Bedroom. Now."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, um, hi. Yeah. Hanae here. Totally cliched. Yes. I am aware of it. This, along with _Ex Animo_ (which is actually 'Music') and _Chocolate_ are, you know, old. Like, really, really old. And they're actually from a collection of ficlets, hence the boring single-worded subject matters. So yes. Um. Right. 

Cliched, I know. OLD, I say. I just wanted to practice writing smut when this came about. Nonetheless, I... sort of like it? 8D;


End file.
